1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to multiple-display devices, and in particular to electronic display device that indicates time, date and temperature.
2. Background Information
Small electronic Clocks that display time on a liquid crystal display are well-known. Often such clocks also indicate such other parameters as calendar, date, temperature, dual time and the like. In order to accommodate these additional parameters in a clear uncluttered fashion the liquid crystal display must be sufficiently large. Such large displays are undesirable for smaller clocks, such travel clocks for example. Furthermore, it is not always desired to view the additional parameters all of the time as often these detract from the main time display making it more difficult to read at a glance.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a multiple-display device the overcomes or ameliorates the above disadvantages or at least which provides the public with a useful alternative.
According to a first aspect of the invention there is provided a multiple-display device including at least three body members disposed in juxtaposition, at least two of the body members movable between first and second positions, each body member having a display such that in the first position at least two of the displays are hidden and in the second position all of the displays are visible.
Preferably the multiple-display device includes at least one elongate arm member, and wherein one of the body members is pivotally disposed at each end of the elongate arm member and at least a third body member is pivotally disposed substantially midway between the ends of the elongate arm member.
Preferably the multiple-display device includes a releasable latch operable to retain the at least two body members in the first position, and wherein the at least two body members are biased in the second position such that when the latch is released the at least two body. Members move to the second position.
Preferably the multiple-display device includes a base member on which the latch in disposed, and wherein one body member is fixedly mounted on the base member, and the at least two body members are in juxtaposition the base member when in the first position and at least one of the at least two body members is engaged by the latch.
Preferably the displays are electronic displays indicating one of, time, date or temperature.
According to a second aspect of the invention there is provided a multiple-display device including:
at least one elongate arm member,
three body members, one of the body members pivotally disposed at each end of the elongate arm member and the third body member pivotally disposed substantially midway between the ends of the elongate arm member,
two of the body members being movable between first and second positions, each body member having a display such that in the first position at least two displays are hidden and in the second position all of the displays are visible, and
a releasable latch operable to retain the two body members in the first position, and wherein the two body members are biased in the second position such that when the latch is released the two body members move to the second position.
Further aspects of the invention will become apparent from the following description, which is given by way of example only.